


Oceans Apart

by HarmMarie



Series: The People Who Stand By You [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Early seasons of Hawaii five-0, Gen, Set after all Ocean's movies, Team as Family, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmMarie/pseuds/HarmMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turk wouldn't even be in this pineapple infested hellhole if it weren't for Virgil. Who followed through on his threat to call Reuben and have the man guilt him into coming. Reuben could guilt better than a Jewish mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Set after all of the Ocean's movies and around season 2 of Hawaii Five-0.

# The People Who Stand By You

### Oceans Apart

He'd really been hoping to avoid this whole thing. Who cares if some Hawaiian cop looked like him! He was a cop. Duty bound to arrest people like Turk and Virgil. Alright, so they didn't have any warrants out on them right now, and Bobby Caldwell covered their tracks with the whole Bank/Midas casino thing, but it was the principle of the thing. How could his (not) twin brother be a cop!

He wouldn't even be in this pineapple infested hellhole if it weren't for Virgil. Virgil who'd researched the cop in the picture. Virgil who found out that all three of them were born on the same day and at the same hospital. Virgil, who wasn't really his twin, but rather some other couple's baby mixed up by a careless nurse. Who followed through on his threat to call Reuben and have the man guilt him into coming. Reuben could guilt better than a Jewish mother.

So here they were. Outside this palace, trying to convince themselves to walk through the front door.

“Maybe we could go down to Waikiki beach and meet some girls. Reuben doesn't need to know we never went in, right?” Turk was panicking a little. So sue him! It's not everyday you meet the guy who could have been (should have been) your twin. 

“Why are you so set on this anyway?” He gestured expansively toward the palace, in full rant mode. “Do you want me to replace you that bad? Do you want to run off and meet the people who are your actual siblings, and forget that you ever thought you were born a twin?” 

That was apparently the last straw for Virgil. He grabbed Turk's arm, turning him so they were face to face, index finger digging into Turk's chest.

“You are my twin. I don't care if we don't share any DNA in common. You are my twin and no one knows me as well or argues with me as well as you do. And no one knows you better than me.” Virgil glared at him, ready to start another fight if necessary.

But it wasn't. Turk nodded and let out a deep breath. For the first time since he'd read that stupid article online, Turk felt like he could do this. Virgil was right. They were twins no matter what happened. He didn't need to be a whining little girl about it.

“Let's do this.”

They walked into the building like they belonged. It was the first rule of the con. Act like you belong and no one will question you. A couple people nodded to Turk as the two of them worked their way to the staircase that Virgil's research said would take them to Five-0's headquarters.

Reaching the glass door of the office, they paused to assess. Four people stood around a glowing table. A tall dark haired white guy, a tall dark haired Asian guy, and an Asian woman but the one that caught their eyes was the blond guy gesturing widely as he talked.

“Is that what my hair looks like from the back?” He asked, patting his hair reflexively.

Virgil nodded solemnly. “Yes. Yes, it does.”

“It seriously can't look like that.” And they were off. Snipping back and forth with practiced ease. It was easier than panicking.

Arguing, they pushed open the door, their steps in sync.


End file.
